callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliffhanger (mission)
Cliffhanger is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Cpt. Soap MacTavish and Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson of Task Force 141 on the cold mountains of Kazakhstan. Walkthrough The level begins as your character, Gary "Roach" Sanderson. You and "Soap" MacTavish are on a ledge on the side of a mountain. After a fighter jet flies overhead you and Soap start climbing a wall of ice with ice picks. There is a harrowing moment when a fighter jet flies overhead, nearly dislodging Soap from his position on the cliff. Once at the top you and Soap jump a small gap. You don't make it and nearly fall to your death when Soap grabs your hand at the last moment, saving your life. Soap brings you up, and you climb up the rest of the mountain. The two are then seen moving up to a fuel depot. They simultaneously take out enemy troops and move up to the fuel depot. You then infiltrate the airbase and proceed to the fuel depot, killing people as you go along (if you wish, though there's an achievement for sneaking past all sentries without firing a shot). You will then plant C4 on the fuel depot and travel to the hanger that Soap is in to destroy a crashed satellite. When you and Soap go in the hanger, a guard walks by and Soap beats up and stabs the unfortunate guard in the neck with his knife. He tells you to go upstairs and get the documents. When you come back, you hear Major Petrov telling you to surrender or he will kill Soap, so you detonate the C4. There is a huge explosion and you and Soap fight out of the airbase and go down a hill where Soap kills someone with his ice picks. You and Soap then get on snowmobiles and escape while shooting enemies, racing down a really steep hill and jumping across a gorge to get to the LZ where Kilo Six-One is waiting. Trivia *It is possible that this level can be one of the first in the game, but it's not the very first mission, as the start of Cliffhanger says it takes place on "Day 2" so obviously something happened before. However like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, day 1 could be a tutorial. *The scene with Roach being rescued by Soap pays homage to the game's predecessor, in which Soap was rescued by his commander Captain Price before falling to his death, slipping out of a helicopter he leaped into in the level Crew Expendable. *Every weapon (as far as we know) has a winter camouflage on due to the subzero scenery around them. *You are able to reload your Glock on the snowmobile with one hand while driving away from enemies one handed. *It looks like you drop one of your Ice Picks but you have both of them when you climb back up when you nearly fall to your death, this is because if you look closely they are strapped on at the wrist much like a real ice pick would be. *This level is the next installment in a trend of level design. This level has incorporated a Special Ops style for a mission. * This could possibly provide the base for a multiplayer level, if Infinity Ward continues the trend of making SP levels into MP maps. * Time Trial and possibly Hidden will be Special Ops missions based off of Cliffhanger. Video 300px Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels